Arcane Spirit
Recently re-discovered by a small group of devout Breimian, these ancient beings are the stuff of legends. Though Spirits have always been a part of Breimian lore, Arcane spirits only truly began resurfacing with the reactivation of Sirith’s leylines which allowed the free flow of arcane energy throughout the nation once more. Strange and varied as the emotions they imprint on, Arcane spirits don't have a completely physical form. Instead, their appearance is a manifestation of the most prominent emotion of the equine they bond with at the time the bond is made. As such they don't actually fly, run, or swim, and instead gently float through their surroundings. They communicate through mental imagery and feelings and do not have a vocal language nor worded telepathic language, though there are sounds attached to their other worldly movements (Usually the chiming of tiny bells). Those with the Mediumship blessing can effectively communicate with them much the way a familiar whisperer can communicate with most familiar species, though Arcane Spirits can make themselves mildly understood by their bonded equine. Arcane spirits are naturally sentient and do not require the uplift blessing, though their mindsets are most akin to small children and they do not understand complex ideas. Abilities All arcane spirits possess an innate modified form of mediumship, allowing them to freely communicate with not only others of their kind, but any kind of spirit or elemental at all. This modified mediumship also allows an arcane spirit to contact and communicate with others of their kind that they are close too, despite any distance between them, keeping them closely networked together, as Arcane spirits are rather social creatures. Arcane spirits are also incorporeal, and may float through walls, objects, and even their bonded equine partner on occasion if the mood strikes, which can lead to all manner of shenanigans - especially among the more playful of their kind. This can also lead to them "possessing" objects around their size, as the creatures will often pass into objects their own size and interact with them from within. This has been known to frighten many unsuspecting equines. History and Lore Prior to the gods war, the Arcane spirit was among the most revered creatures in Hireath. Said to be a reflection of the arcane spark within each of Argus's children, being chosen by a Spirit was considered a deep honor. While they were common enough creatures, they were revered and kept by Breimian from all ranks and walks of life, from High Kings to the lowliest of servants. Since their "disappearance" near the end of the God's war, Arcane spirits in their unbonded form have been known as wisps for generations, and the knowledge of their ablility to shift and bond was completely lost to the herd. In their weakened state they were unable to bond, and would appear in Nariah once a year when the arcane energy in the city was strongest. This day became known throughout the herd as the Day of the Wisps, and was viewed as a time when the spirits of those who passed on would come back to visit those they had loved. Sensitive to the emotions around them, these creatures would often flee if things felt too volatile, often shifting colors to a dark black hue before retreating back to their cavernous home. The gentle sound of bells that occurs when these creatures move is what led to the belief that the language of spirits was the chiming of bells. Forms Unbonded Unbonded arcane spirits, or wisps as they are most commonly known, are incredibly curious and eager to explore. With the renewed arcane energy flowing freely through Sirith once more, these little creatures can be found in most major cities and surrounding areas, as they are drawn to the high concentration of equine activity. They are a nosy bunch, and so long as you do not scare them away, they may watch you while you go about your day - as they are always seeking out an equine with whom they resonate so as to form a bond. Bonded Upon finding an equine they deem worthy, an Arcane spirit will form a bond with them, taking on an appearance that is a manifestation of that equine's strongest emotion at the time the bond is made. While there is no definitive answer on the topic, it is thought that different spirits are drawn to specific emotions, which is one of their deciding factors when creating a bond. A bonded arcane spirit's bonded form can appear to be any sort of abstract, other worldly creature, as long as it is clearly a manifestation of their imprinted emotion. That said, even spirits that share an emotion can manifest their appearance differently. (ie: two spirits of joy can look entirely different) Arcane spirits will only bond with Breimian or those loyal to the Breim or Argus, and will avoid or even become violent towards those who do not fall into one of those categories. Design Notes Arcane Spirits Will Always: * Have a mostly incorporeal form, though they are able to interact with material objects with no issue * Manifest a mask-like face upon bonding * Will take on an abstract form tied to their bonded equine’s strongest emotion or mood at the time the bond is made * Have an arcane crystal at it's core * Be the size of a small to medium sized dog * Have movements that sounds like bells or chimes. Arcane Spirits Can: * Manifest different aspects of their chosen emotion or mood. (ie: two spirits of anger could look entirely different when bonded to a horse) * Be any color or combination of colors * Appear to be any texture * Have any number of limbs * Have wings/horns/fins Arcane Spirits Cannot: * Change color, shape, size, or imprinted emotion once bonded to an equine * Take on the form of an existing creature (ie: they can not look like real animals, or any mythical familiars.) * Speak normally or telepathically * Be uplifted - They possess a natural sentience. * Remain entirely as they appeared as a wisp as they will always gain a mask like face upon bonding. Category:Mythical Familiars Category:Breim